Malick
Malick ist der Name oder ein mögliches Pseudonym eines mysteriösen Mannes, welcher Rachel Blake geholfen hat von Frankreich zu flüchten und nach Sri Lanka zu kommen. Er war ein IT Sicherheitsangestellter der Hanso Foundation. Doch er betrog die Foundation, indem er Rachel half bei einem Anschlag auf ihr Leben zu entkommen. Er wies Rachel dann in die richtige Richtung, welche sie zum Dreh des Sri Lanka Video bewegte. Weiter half sein Partner De Zylva Rachel nach Indien zu flüchten. Malicks momentaner Aufenthaltsort und sein voller Name ist unbekannt. Beurteilt man seinen Akzent, könnte Malick britischer Abstammung sein. Wie auch immer, in dem ersten DJ Dan live broadcast klang sein Akzent mehr australisch (es ist möglich das Malick von einem anderen Synchronsprecher gesprochen wurde) Auftritte 23. Juni In Rachels fünften Kopenhagen Blog wurde Malick zum ersten mal gezeigt. Er wird als Arbeiter von Thomas Werner Mittelwerk vorgestellt. Rachel benutzte ihre Brillenkamera um absichtlich in Mittelwerk zu laufen, dabei versucht sie die Karten von dem Archivgebäude, welche er gesammelt hat zu sehen. Nachdem sie sich mit Mittelwerk streitet, erscheint Malick (video link): link]): 26. Juni Nicht lange danach, bricht Malick in Rachels Hotelraum ein, während sie noch das 6. Kopenhagen Video dreht. Die Kamera war immer noch eingeschaltet, als er einen Anruf von Mittelwerk erhielt. Bevor er aber Rachel Blake finden konnte schlägt sie ihn mit einem Bügeleisen nieder, worauf sie flüchtet: mbDnJHGpVCk Von dem Telefongespräch zwischen Malick und Mittelwerk erfuhr Rachel, dass es sich bei dem ausgebrannten Institut um das Vik Institute handelte. Dies bedeutete zugleich, dass ihre nächstes Ziel Island sein würde. 18.-20. Juli Nach dem Tod ihres Kontaktes Darla Taft wurde Rachel in ihrem Hotelzimmer von Hanso Scharfschützen angegriffen. Plötzlich bricht Malick durch die Tür und rettet Rachel das Leben: (Video Link 1 und 2): }} 11. August Während des DJ Dan Live Broadcast rief "Mallick" an und gab eine Serie von Nummern durch. Dabei handelte es sich um Seitenzahlen des Buches "Bad Twin". Entnimmt man jewiels den ersten Buchstaben der angegeben Seiten erhält man folgende Nachricht: "I know where he is, I can set it up!" (Ich weiss wo er ist, ich kann alles vorbereiten!). Damit begann zugleich der Start einer weiteren Serie von mehreren, kodierten Nachrichten, welche Malick Rachel schickte, siehe Verschlüsselte Korrespondenz. Durch diesen Anruf erfuhr man auch erstmals den Namen des Charakters Malick. Zusammenfassend bereitete Malick ein Treffen zwischen Rachel und Alvar Hanso vor. Nach dem Dreh des Sri Lanka Video vereinbarten sie einen Treffpunkt in New York, allerdings ist nicht bekannt, ob sie sich jemals dort getroffen haben. Wissenswertes * Einer der Helden von der Illuminatus!-Trilogie heißt Joe Malik. Joe Malik ist Herausgeber eines Gegenkulturmagazines. In dem Sequel ist er ein Hacker und arbeitet als IT-Spezialist. *Ein "Malik" ist ein benutzter Ordner auf letyourcompassguideyou.com - mit einem W vor dem Namen. Dies könnte darauf hinweisen, dass Malicks Vorname mit W beginnt. ** Allerdings ist der Ordner mit Malik und nicht mit Malick beschriftet. Spitznamen Bevor sein offizieller Name bekanntgegeben wurde, erfanden die Fans einige Namen für Malick, darunter: * Ironman (Da er mit einem Bügeleisen von Rachel geschlagen wurde). * Man in black. * Black suit man. * Fixer (Nachdem er sagte: "you hire me to fix things", engl. Ihr heuert mich an um Dinge zu flicken). * "The man who experienced iron-fu" (engl. Der Mann, der Eisen-fu erlebt hat) (Speaker). Malick Category:Charaktere en:Malick es:Malick